Comfort
by Ice-Cold-Diamonds
Summary: The Brave Princess and the Rebel Leader confide in each other. Takes place during Day Trip (1x08)
1. Comfort

It had been a few hours since Drax had attacked, and attempted to kill, Bellamy.

Bellamy was leaning against the hard tree trunk, Clarke's head on his shoulder. She'd fallen asleep shortly after their small conversation and started whimpering at the chill in the early morning air.

Bellamy slowly wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him slightly. She squirmed and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He laughed softly at the blonde. He'd never seen her so settled before. She seemed to always have her walls up, as if she couldn't physically take them down, and he silently wondered why that was.

He knew she had only become who she was after all that she had been through; her father's execution on the Ark and her mother being the one to cause it, Wells being murdered and being forced to see someone who had broken her heart on a daily basis.

Bellamy could see how all of that would take a toll on someone's emotions, but he also knew how strong Clarke was and that she could face anything, no matter how hard it seemed.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when Clarke turned on her side and without even thinking, Bellamy's arm fell to her waist, pulling her closer still.

Clarke's hand snaked its way around Bellamy's stomach and rested on his hip. His breathing hitched then and he had to mentally scold himself for getting butterflies.

_Don't even think about it!_

"Bellamy?" Clarke whispered as she rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up against the tree.

Bellamy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and with a smirk he said, "Morning, Princess. How'd you sleep?"

While he wasn't looking Clarke quickly peaked at their touching shoulders. "Um, actually, fine. That was the first night that I haven't had any nightmares.

He turned to face her instead of the lush, green forest. "So I'm not the only one who gets them?"

Clarke shook her head. "I've had them ever since my dad…"

"Ever since your dad died?"

"Yeah. Some days are better than others, but I never go a night without them. She tilted her head up and saw that he was really listening to her, a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Mine became more frequent after I shot Jaha. They started when Octavia was born. They only happened every so often and they were mainly about losing her or my mom. But then after my mom died I'd get one at least once or twice a week." He gazed out at the greenery. "Then after Jaha, I got them every day except a few, on rare occasions, and when I found out that I was the reason three hundred and twenty people died, they didn't stop. I get them every night. I can't go two hours without waking up and screaming or shaking or crying."

"That sounds horrible."

Bellamy tried to lighten the mood by smiling but his eyes were filled with pain. "I just wanted you to know that you're not alone." He looked down at his hands sitting in his lap. "I wanted you to know that I get it."

She nodded. "The same goes to you as well Bellamy." Clarke said as she placed her hand over his. "You can come to me anytime."

He stared down at her while she continued to talk. "I know we've never been the closest of people, but that's because I thought you were some ass with bad morals and a crappy attitude. I don't see you like that anymore."

"What do you see?" He whispered.

"I see you Bellamy, the real you. Not the one that hides behind a mask of power and darkness, but the one who exudes bravery and light." She squeezed his hand as his fingers intertwined with hers. "You're the polar opposite of who I thought you were. And Bellamy, you should know, that those people who died, that isn't on you, that's on those bastards up in space."

"Thank you." He whispered again, before he slowly lent down and planted a kiss on her cheek.


	2. Hunting

**A/N: Hey guys! So originally this story was just going to be a one-shot but I got reviews and messages telling me to continue and a lot of people favourite as well so I thought I would. A warning though, it won't be a continuous storyline it will just be little one-shots mainly focused on Bellarke and it might not fit in with the show itself. Having said that, if you guys have anything you particularly won't me to write about then leave a prompt or idea in the form of a review or you can message me. Xxx**

Hunting:

Finn squatted down low to the ground and squinted his eyes. "I can see deer tracks in the mud over here."

"How many sets?" Miller asked, walking towards him.

"Three. I'd say a family judging by the deepness and size of the hoof prints. You can see here that this pair is quite wide and deep, probably a big male. Then next to eat, a tinier print but roughly the same depth, probably the mother. And over there, there's very small prints that only go an inch at most into the ground, so they probably belong to the young one."

Bellamy walked up behind them. "They're heading in the direction of the water. If we're lucky, they stopped their recently and we'll be able to catch up."

He walked off in a hurry as Miller and Finn lagged behind. The large lake they discovered a few days ago was only four miles or so from the camp and it became a more useful water source than the river boundary. They also hadn't found any ginormous man eating, water snakes in it either.

"Hurry up." He turned back to the hunter and the tracker.

Finn sighed. "Why are you in such a rush anyway Bellamy?"

"None of your damn business Space Walker. Now shut up. If the deer are anywhere near us and you keep talking, they'll spook."

A few minutes passed and they made it to the edge of the lake, squatting behind a large shrub. "Bellamy, I don't see the deer anywhere. Maybe they left."

"No." Finn said, "Their tracks end right here. I don't see a way-"

"They must have walked into the shallows and around the bank." Bellamy cut in. "It'll take us hours to get around the entire lakes perimeter. And even then, they'd be long gone by the time we rediscovered their tracks."

"It won't take hours. You're being dramatic." Finn said.

"Usually, with a bigger hunting party, it wouldn't take so long, but with only three of us, yeah it'll take hours." Miller informed.

"Well we might as well use up those hours looking. Then at least, even if we go home empty handed, we can say we tried."

Bellamy stayed silent for a minute. "Fine, you get your way but it'll be dark in a few hours. Miller go around that way with Finn." He pointed to his left. "I'll go this way and around. We'll meet on the other side of the lake."

"What if we find the deer tracks?"

"Well then follow them. I'll wait at that rock right near the water. If you're not back by dark, I'll head back to the camp. Same goes for you two if I find the tracks."

-x-

Bellamy had no luck tracking the deer. He looked so closely he thought his head might turn into a magnifying glass. After a while he decided it was pointless, there was nothing worth hunting on his side of the lake. He let his head fall lower while he made his way to the agreed meeting point.

He thought about the dark clouds in the sky as he climbed onto the massive rock. When the three boys had set out the sky was blue and clear, but now it was almost completely grey. He hoped the storm would hold off until they could get back to camp.

It was a few minutes later that he realized the sun had just set and the night had taken over. As well as darkness, the night also brought rain and lightning and thunder.

"Boys!" I'm heading back to camp!" He called out into the forest as he ran around the lake, wondering how far away they were and if they would even hear him at all.

Bellamy fell a few times thanks to the slippery mud and toppled into the water twice. He was drenched and cold, his clothes became heavy and soon he was too tired to continue running.

The rain had finally let up as he trudged into the camp and into his tent. The wet clothes were infuriating so he stripped down to nothing but his pants.

When he left his tent he went straight to the fire, warming every inch of his exposed skin. The rain slowed to a few drops every now and then.

"Here." Clarke said and handed him an orange blanket, one they'd brought back from the depot a week ago.

Bellamy took it quickly and wrapped it around his upper body. "Thanks. Are the others back yet?"

"Yeah. Miller came back hauling a massive deer over his shoulder and Finn had a ah-" Clarke tried to hold in her laugh, "Finn came back with a fish." She managed to get out before she lost it. She fell onto the log next to Bellamy and laughed. "It's not even edible!"

Bellamy grinned at her and mumbled something about the world's biggest idiot.

Clarke wiped tears from her eyes and took a few deep breaths to stop her laughter. "How'd your hunt go? Did you get anything?"

"Sadly, no. I wish I had but the animals must've sensed a storm coming and went to hide."

"Yeah that's it." She smiled again. Beginning to giggle, and when Bellamy began to protest and boast about all the things he'd caught in the past she merely mocked him and laughed louder.

Bellamy liked seeing this part of Clarke; the fun, easy-going, cheeky side that not many people knew about. "I just had a bit of bad luck that's all."

"Mmhm. Anyway, you probably shouldn't be out in this weather if you haven't got shoes or a top on. You'll catch a cold."

"Yes mother." Bellamy rolled his eyes.

Clarke punched him lightly in the shoulder. I'm not kidding. Some of the worst illnesses start from a common cold. And I don't have time to be taking care of you because you were stubborn."

"Fine. I'll go into my tent."

"And put fresh clothes on as well. If you go to sleep in wet ones, you'll still end up sick."

Bellamy turned to face her at the door of his tent. "I don't usually where clothes to bed, Princess." He smirked and winked.

"Well then you're an idiot." She replied as she turned and left to enter her own tent, clearly trying to leave the situation as quickly as possible. However, even in the faint light of the campfire, Bellamy could make out the red blush that started to appear on her cheeks.


	3. Art

The weather had been going on for three days now and each day it seemed to get worse. There were fallen branches everywhere, some too big to even move. The rain caused most of the camp to turn into a marshy wasteland and most of the time no one left their tent. '

Bellamy had left yesterday and managed to bring back a bag of _edible _fish but he knew he'd have to go out in a couple of days to get more.

He enjoyed hunting when the weather was like this because even though he never had much luck, it was a way for him to pass the time.

He was explaining this to Octavia and she'd suggested that if he had nothing to do, he should go and help Clark and Raven make arrows for their bows.

So that's how he ended up sitting in the drop ship, carving points into wood.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm bored. I'm going to have to go and have a break for some dinner. Enjoy yourselves."

"We should do something to pass the time." Bellamy suggested.

Clarke looked up at him. "Like what?"

He stared back at her for a brief moment. "I don't know. Maybe we could talk about our most prized possessions or something."

"I didn't have you pegged as the sentimental type, Bellamy Blake."

"Come one, I'm being serious, Princess." Bellamy put a hand on her knee. "Look I'd go first but I don't really have much."

"No it's okay. My most valuable possessions would be my father's watch and my sketch book?"

"Can I see it?"

"What, my sketchbook?" Bellamy nodded. "I don't know. If you really want to, I guess you can."

Bellamy stood up and held out his hand to the blonde. "Trust me I want to."

"Okay but it isn't goof, just warning you."

They walked to Clarke's tent and sat on her small bed. She reached underneath it and pulled out a very rusty metal box; inside were all her art supplies and a large brown book.

Slowly, Clarke pulled out her sketch pad and handed it to Bellamy. He flipped through the pages one after the other, admiring one for what I felt like hours.

"Clarke, these are amazing. How'd you learn to do this?" He asked as he gasped quietly at a picture of the rainforest.

"I don't know it just kind of comes naturally I guess."

Bellamy turned to her. "Why don't you draw people?"

"I've tried before but I never finish. If you look at the back, there's some doodles but nothing to advanced."

Bellamy flipped to the very back of the pages. There were incomplete faces on about seven pages; her mum and dad, Wells, Anya, Jasper and Monty, Charlotte and a few others he didn't recognize.

Bellamy shook his head in awe. "Clarke, you've got a gift."

After that they talked for hours. The sun fell into the mountains as day turned to night. Bellamy fell asleep on Clarke's bed shortly after that.

Clarke sat back in her small chair on the side of the room. The bright light from the fire shone through the thin walls of her tent, giving her just enough light to see the rebel leader.

She tilted her head to one side as the lead pencil glided over the page.

-x-

When Bellamy woke up the next morning Clarke's art book was on the ground, it's pages open, and he could just make out that the drawing was of him sleeping, a slight smile on his face.


	4. Christmas

Clarke was looking at the marks in her art book, counting the days they'd been on Earth and after sitting there for a few minutes, she realized it was the twenty third of December. She beamed with excitement and raced to tell Octavia, who was in the drop ship, a makeshift splint around her ankle after she fell over in the woods.

"Hey Tave. How are you feeling today?" Clarke asked while she ran through the curtains.

"Same as yesterday. I keep telling you Clarke, my foot isn't even sore anymore."

Clarke rolled her eyes slightly. "And I keep telling you, that if you walk on it to early, you'll do more than just sprain it."

"So how much longer until I _can _walk on it?"

"Oh it won't be until after Christmas." Clarke laughed.

Octavia's face lit up and she sat up in the hammock. "Christmas? When's Christmas?"

"In a couple of days. I came to ask if you'd help me with Bellamy's present."

The younger girl laughed and shook her head slightly. "You two are so sweet."

"We aren't a _two_." Clarke protested, although she didn't come across very confident in that retaliation.

"You might as well be; you're almost always together. And I know my brother likes you, I mean it's obvious." Clarke tried to contain her blush while Octavia said that. "And you can't deny that you have feelings for Bell too."

"I can deny anything I want to, thank you very much. Anyway, that's not what I came to talk to you about."

"Right, the present." Octavia laughed. "Uh there aren't many options."

"That's why I came to you."

"Um he always liked the thought of a tree house. I remember when we were little, he'd talk about Earth and how he could imagine what the world would look like from the tree tops. He used to describe the landscape to me like it was a bed time story."

Clarke looked at her with wide eyes "That's actually a good idea. And we can use it for scouting too."

"Or you could just use it as a place to get away from it all."

"Yeah that too." Clarke laughed again. "Thanks Tave."

-x-

It was late in the evening when she finished nailing the last bit of wood that completed her make shift ladder. Clarke chose a tree just outside the camp perimeter for the tree house to be built in. She'd made sure to send Bellamy and a few others back to the depot for more supplies and she was hoping they would have to stay the night so she'd have more time in the morning to continue building it.

After a good night's rest she woke up early, the morning sun fresh on her face as the dew on the grass. Miller brought her some food for breakfast and helped chop up a fallen tree into some planks. She carried them carefully one by one up the ladder she'd built the previous day and after hours of hammering and nailing and sweating and puffing, she finally finished; just in time for Christmas.

Bellamy made it back at about seven on December the twenty fourth aka Christmas Eve, although no one really knew that.

Clarke was sitting in her tent when Bellamy walked in and gave her a new book. "I know it's got lines on it, and it's supposed to be for writing but I thought if you got desperate you could still draw in it."

"Thanks Bellamy." Clarke moved over and made room for him on the bed. "What else did you find on your little adventure?"

"We got more medical supplies and a few more tools."

"Sounds like a productive trip."

Bellamy nodded and started plating bits of Clarke's hair. "Did you get much done here?"

"Nope." She lied and was glad he was focusing on her hair because Bellamy always seemed to know when she wasn't being honest. "How do you even know how to do this?"

"Octavia and I used to get bored so she taught me how to do it." Clarke sighed softly and closed her eyes. "You seem tired."

"I kind of am I guess, but I get really drowsy whenever someone plays with my hair."

Bellamy stopped. "Sorry, I should let you sleep."

"No that's okay." But even as she said it she started to close her eyes and fall closer to the bed. When her head hit the pillow she was out and Bellamy slipped off her shoes. He pulled her blankets over her shoulders and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Sleep well Princess."

-x-

Clarke woke up late the next morning, about midday. She immediately went to check on Octavia and give her some fruit for lunch.

"Don't spread it around but Merry Christmas."

"Thanks Clarke. Merry Christmas to you too." Octavia smiled sweetly and sighed. "I just wish everyone knew, I mean, it'd be nice to celebrate something like that."

"Yeah I understand but it wouldn't be fun anyway; we can't have decorations or presents or music or feasts."

"Speaking of presents, did you give Bellamy his?" Octavia asked.

Clarke shook her head. "I haven't seen him since last night. Have you?"

"Yeah I have." The brunette nodded. "He brought me some breakfast this morning."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He said something about going back to bed. I can't imagine he'd still be sleeping but I guess you could check."

Clarke called out Bellamy's name quietly when she got to the door of his tent. She waited a few seconds before pulling away the door and walking in. The first thing she saw was a red headed girl in his bed and then she turned and saw Bellamy asleep on the ground, neither of them had much clothing still on.

Bellamy started to stir and Clarke left as quickly as she could. She ran outside the fence and around to the back, where the tree house was. She scaled the ladder fast as her eyes started to water. She wasn't exactly sure why she was upset, after all Bellamy wasn't hers and she wasn't his.

-x-

"Clarke are you up there?" Bellamy called out from the base of the tree. She didn't answer him, but apparently the question was rhetorical because she could her him climbing the ladder anyway.

He reached the platform with ease and pulled himself up. For a minute he didn't really notice Clarke, he was just taking in everything. The tree house was in a tall tree, one higher than many of the others surrounding it. It had a floor and one wall, adjacent to the ladder. Clarke was leaning up against the wall, gazing out at the tree tops.

"Miller told me I might find you here. Since when did we have a tree house?"

"I built it while you were away getting supplies. I worked out that it was Christmas today and I wanted to get you something so I spoke to Octavia and asked her if she had any ideas. She told me about how much you wanted one of these when you were younger." She didn't turn to look at him.

"You did this for me?"

"Uh huh."

Bellamy's mouth was slightly open. He couldn't believe how much trouble she'd gobe through for him. He was about to thank he when he saw her fingers pressing haird into eachother.

"What's going on Griffin?"

"I don't want to say. It's just a dumb thing and I don't even know why it annoyed me." Again, she didn't look at him.

Bellamy sat next to her, leaning against the hard wood. "Have I done something? Is it me you're angry with?"

"I'm not angry with you Bellamy." She said and then muttered something about sleeping around.

"What?"

Clarke turned to face him and then after realizing how close they were, looked back at the treetops. "I said, you can sleep around with whoever you want." She heard his breathing stop for a second before coming shallow. "It doesn't matter I just thought you'd changed."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Clarke let out a sigh. "I went looking for you this morning and saw an almost naked girl in your bed and an almost naked you on the floor." Bellamy smirked and Clarke scowled at him. "I can't believe you."

"Clarke I didn't sleep with that girl. One, her tent fell down at about three this morning and at the same time I was, uh, going to the bathroom. I offered for her to use my bed and she took up that offer but on the way back to my tent she slipped and her clothes got dirty so she stripped down to her underwear. Two, I always sleep semi-naked; it's just something I do. Three, I slept on the floor because I didn't feel comfortable even sharing a bed with her. And four, why do you care?"

"I'm sorry Bellamy; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't remember it." She answered a bit too quickly and looked at him.

"Why'd you care about the fact that there was a girl in my bed?"

She hadn't thought about what she was doing until it was too late. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "That's why."

Bellamy stared at her in shock for a few seconds before he placed his lips to hers once more. He slipped his hand into hers and her head fell to his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Princess."


	5. Sleep

**A/N: I'd just like to say a quick thank you to everyone who continues to review. They really make me happy and they inspire me to continue to write Chapter's for this story. **

The sound of Octavia calling him woke Bellamy up. He squinted as he sat up, the brightness of day filling his tent as his sister pulled back his door. He winced and stretched, his back and legs stiff from the uncomfortable sleep he'd just had.

Octavia laughed. "Come on Bell, sleep any longer and Clarke won't be the only Princess around here."

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her. "Give me a minute to change."

"I'll be counting." She said over her shoulder and let go of the tent door.

Not soon after, Bellamy was dressed in blue tracksuit pants (a luxury they had found in the depot) and a long sleeved black shirt. The weather was getting cooler, the air was fresh and the breeze that blew through camp had a certain bite to it.

"What's the plan for today, O?" He asked while he walked with her over to the fruit bucket; breakfast for him consisted of a few nuts and a few berries.

Octavia took a small silver bag and started picking through it. "Clarke and Monty are going to the old bunker her and Finn found ages ago. Clarke wanted to get some of the old candles to use in the dropship. She said that she'd be able to get more done in the day if she could continue at night. I personally think she works herself to hard."

"Yeah, you aren't the only one." Bellamy said with a shake of his head.

"And I'm going to the river to wash clothes with Raven and Monroe. I don't think that's really up your ally either."

"I might as well go and chop up some more firewood. It's getting colder now and soon the rain will come. That means that one, the trees will get wetter and it'll take longer for them to dry out and two, because of the temperature drop, we'll want to use a fire a lot more often."

Octavia smiled at her brother. "Always one step ahead huh?"

"That's how I like to keep things."

"Okay well I'm gonna go do the womanly thing and wash clothes. You go do the manly thing and chop wood and then we'll meet all the stereotypes. " She said with a sarcastic twang.

Bellamy couldn't get over how grown up she'd become. When he was separated from her, she was so young and she asked for piggybacks and slept with a stuffed toy, and now she's using words like 'stereotype' and kicking butt.

He didn't have to walk far out of camp before he found a fallen over tree. It wasn't too thick so it was relatively easy for him to chop into it, but it was long, so long, and it meant that that log alone would probably take him two or three hours to cut. Then he'd have to lug it all the way back into camp which would take another hour or so.

He lugged his axe into the fallen tree again and again and again.

Hours later, Bellamy had finished with the firewood. He waved to Jasper and Raven quickly as he brought in the first arm full of logs. "Can you guys start stacking these up against the dropship for me? And can you try and set up a sort of shelter that goes over them in case it rains? I'm pretty sure Miller said something about a spare tarp."

Jasper smiled and took some of the wood off him. "Sure thing."

"How much more of this is there?" Raven took the rest of the wood.

"A lot."

"Well then, we better get a move on." Jasper called.

By the time they'd finished piling all the logs that Bellamy had chopped it was around two in the afternoon.

-x-

Clarke was currently looking after Raven, who'd come down with a fever shortly after they finished stacking all the wood. Raven wasn't any better at dinner time, in fact she'd gotten worse; her temperature was going from hot to cold every few minutes and Clarke had been with her for seven hours, way into the early morning. The blonde was holding Raven's hair back while she was empting her stomach, she was wiping her forehead with cool water when she got too sweaty and she was constantly trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

Clarke had finally gotten the brunette to sleep; brushing away stray hairs. "I think you need a break Clarke."

She looked up and saw Bellamy standing there, stretching his arms while he held back a yawn. The candle light danced on his face, eliminating his freckles. He walked over to her and passed her a soft bottle of water.

"Thanks." She smiled at him before looking back at Raven. "But she could wake up any minute."

"I asked Miller to keep an eye on her so you could get some rest."

Clarke shook her head. "Bellamy I really don't need it." She stood up and handed him the water.

"Stop being stubborn."

"I'm not being stub-" Clarke fell, luckily, into Bellamy's arms. He looked down at her and lifted her into the air.

"I'm taking you to your tent. Raven will be fine for a few hours." Clarke opened her mouth and tried to talk back but her eyes couldn't stay open.

Bellamy layed Clarke on her bed and placed her woollen blanket over the top of her. He placed a tiny kiss to her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

He stood up and went to leave but Clarke caught his arm, wrapped her small fingers around him and pulled him back to her bed. "Can you stay?" She mumbled. "Just for a small while."

Bellamy smirked. "As if I could say no."

He pulled back her blankets and slid underneath. His arms fell around her shoulders as they sunk further into the bed. Clarke turned into Bellamy and her head moulded into the crook of his neck.

Bellamy kissed her forehead again lightly. "Goodnight beautiful."


	6. Dancing

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in so long but the website was acting up and I couldn't upload. Also, the USB I use to store all my work went through the washing machine (totally not my fault) so I lost so many pieces. But I'm back now :)**

"You're such a dork."

Bellamy placed his hands on Clarke's waist and pulled her closer. Her next insult she had thought of disappeared and her skin tingled where his warm breath landed. "Come on Clarke. It's not that difficult."

"I told you Bellamy, I don't dance."

"And I told you, that if you don't do this I'll throw you into the lake; clothes and all."

"I don't believe you."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you willing to take the risk? It is quite a brisk morning after all."

Clarke slipped her hands around his neck reluctantly and they started to sway.

"Bellamy," Clarke held back a_ tiny_ smile. "This is incredibly dumb. Besides, we can't dance without music."

"Then let's make some." The young blonde rolled her eyes but Bellamy ignored her. He began to sing, softly, quietly, barely audible at all. The song was slow and one Clarke hadn't heard before.

_I'd like to say we gave it a try_

_I'd like to blame it all on a lie_

_Maybe we just weren't right_

_But that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_

_But in time our feelings will show_

_Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough_

_So close to being in love_

_If I would have known that you wanted me_

_The way I wanted you_

_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_But almost is never enough_

Clarke couldn't imagine him being someone who could sing well or even someone who'd want to sing. But once again he surprised her by his amazingly in tune voice.

"What are you looking at?" Bellamy laughed.

"Just the definition of perfect."

The brunette leant in slowly and placed sweet kiss to her lips.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I'm far from perfect, yet that's all you seem to see."

Clarke moved one hand from his neck and brushed her fingertips along his stubble.

"Can we talk about this?" Bellamy glanced down at her hand which Clarke then let it fall from his cheek.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh Clarke no." Bellamy laced his fingers through hers. "I meant us. I just, I want to know what _we _are."

"I guess we're whatever you want us to be." She mumbled.

Bellamy rubbed his thumbs against Clarke's.

"I don't want to freak you out, but I want us to be-" He groaned. "I don't have the right words."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I don't care how you feel about me but I'm yours. I don't think I could ever feel this way about anyone else."

Bellamy pecked her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her neck. He grinned and blushed. "I'm yours too."

"You're still a dork though."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N: Sorry this isn't very long but I wouldn't to do just a short and sweet, quick and easy kind of one-shot. Just to satisfy your Bellarke cravings until I can upload a longer one. Also, the song I used for this is 'Almost is never enough' by Ariana Grande and Nathan Sykes. Please review :) xx**


	7. Missing

She had left to fish at around three in the afternoon. The hot sun burned into her as she walked to the freshwater dam. Her hair was tie up in a ponytail and she reached her fingers up to her neck as a bead of sweat began to roll past her collar bone.

She let out a shaky breath and started to jog towards the massive body of blue liquid. It took all of Clarke's restraint to keep herself from diving straight into it. She set her pear on the bank and took her boots off. Her feet were so red from the heat that was kept in by her woollen socks.

She rolled up her pants and wriggled her toes as they made contact with the cool water. Clarke layed her back down on the grassy bank and sighed in delight.

She didn't relax for long though because the sound of rustling in the bushes caused her to open her eyes. In a burst of panic she ripped her feet from the water and shot up.

Clarke ran behind a large boulder and prayed that whoever or whatever was hiding, was either friendly or wouldn't find her.

She sat there in complete silence. The bushes rustled and Clarke could hear footsteps coming closer. Her heart pounded in her chest and she squeezed her whole body closer to the rock.

The dry grass and leaves crunched under the person's feet, louder with each step they took.

"Clarke?" It was Raven's voice and with a sigh of release she stood up.

"You scared the crap out of me! I'm gonna have to start calling you 'Crow' if you keep doing that."

"Crow?"

"Yeah, they freak me out."

"Well then I'll try not to sneak up on you anymore. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm fishing. What the hell are you doing?"

"I wanted some time alone. I haven't really had some me time since I got here. So I went for a walk and was enjoying myself until I heard crying, like a baby kind of crying."

"What? I didn't hear anything."

"It was vague but my mom always said I had good hearing. I used to listen in on the council meetings sometimes."

"So you started following it?" Clarke sat back down on the bank of the dam.

Raven joined her. "Yeah I got curious but then came across the cowering Clarke."

"Shut it."

"Anyway, the baby sounded scared. I know this sounds so cliché but I can't help but feel like we need to help it."

The blonde sighed. "Raven I get it but that baby could have just been a grounder child. I think any kid would be scared if they grew up with savages like them."

"I get that but Clarke what if it wasn't? What if there are other survivors out there one's who aren't like the grounders."

"Well if they aren't like the grounders then the kid wouldn't be in danger."

"Clarke can we at least check it out?" Raven pleaded. "There are footprints over there." She pointed to where she was hiding.

"Fine, we've got hours before its dark anyway. If it'll ease your conscience then we'll follow some of those footprints."

"Thank you."

-x-

They'd been following the trail for hour and finally, they'd gotten some results. It was a small campsite; a few tents, a campfire, piles of weapons and a clothes line covered in small t-shirts and pants.

"Baby clothes?" Raven whispered to Clarke as they peered over the bushes.

She nodded. "The place looks empty. We should check it out."

Raven slowly walked into the clearing. She could hear women snoring in the farthest tent and looked back to Clarke while she motioned to the tent and shook her head. Clarke gave her the thumbs up and ran her hand over the fire. Cold.

"Raven, you find anything?"

"Yeah but only more miniature clothes." She said from inside one of the tents.

"Let's just go. It's obvious the baby's in no harm here."

Just as they were about to leave one of the tents started rustling. A tall, muscled grounder women came out from it and in her hand was an axe. She moved towards them quickly, a growl coming from deep inside of her.

Raven and Clarke ran in the opposite direction; straight through the dense rainforest, trying desperately to stay together. They were keeping a good amount of space between them and the grounder but she was gaining fast.

Clarke's breath was taken from her when they both fell down a steep rocky hill. She tried to keep her eyes on Raven but it was so difficult. Her vision was foggy and her head became dizzy after she slammed against a tree trunk.

When she finally came to a stop she was lying face down in a gully. She tried to sit up but winced in pain. She gave a self-diagnoses of a rolled/possible broken ankle.

Clarke looked around for a place to hide from the grounder, in case she was still going to attempt to follow them. There was a cave about twenty metres from where she was. If she could get there she could at least rest for a while.

Rest came easier than she'd expected as she blacked out and slumped against the cold stone wall.

-x-

When Raven woke up the sun had just began to set and she couldn't see Clarke anyway. Raven's forehead was continuously bleeding and her shoulder was extremely painful. She hoped that Clarke was already making her way back to camp.

"Raven? Where have you been?" Finn asked as soon as she stepped through the gate.

"I was just uh out taking a walk and um, uh I'm sorry but is Bellamy here?" She stammered and tried to push past him.

He grabbed her arm. "Raven, what's wrong?"

She sighed and Finn released her. "Clarke and I were snooping around a campsite until we realized it was a grounder's. She was chasing us and we fell down this hill. Is she back yet?"

"No." He whispered and then louder he yelled, "Harper, with me! Clarke's missing!"

Raven grabbed a gun. "I'll come with you. I'm the only one that knows where we got separated."

-x-

Bellamy came back to camp just as the camp fire started to roar into action. He'd left shortly after Clarke, to go to the river. He planned to make spear heads from the rocks there but didn't realize how hard and time consuming it would be.

"Bell, can I talk to you for a minute?" Octavia asked him when he came into the dropship.

He took the bag of nuts she was holding and shoved a handful into his mouth. "Food first."

"Bellamy this is something serious."

He groaned quietly and sat down on the metal table. "There's always something serious going on. Can't I get two minutes without having to deal with a crisis?"

"Clarke's missing."

"What?" Bellamy stood up and walked over to her. "How long has she been gone?"

"Bell, calm down. Have some water." She handed him a bottle but he shrugged it away.

"Please just tell me what happened."

Monty walked into the dropship and tried to explain the situation. "Clarke and Raven were looking around a grounder's campsite and she got angry and chased them but they fell down a cliff," He breathed deeply and then continued rambling, "and Raven came back with cuts and blood and a dislocated and then re-located shoulder and if Clarke isn't back yet that means she must even more hurt than Raven."

Bellamy's eyes widened slightly even though he tried not to let his worry show. Octavia rubbed his arm and tried to reassure him. "First off, it wasn't a cliff. Second, Clarke could just be a little lost. And third, Clarke's a big girl and she can handle herself out there. She's going to be fine."

Jasper came down from the second level. "Finn went out to look for her with Raven and Harper."

"I should go out and look for her too."

Jasper stood next to him. "It'd be useless. Raven's the only one who knows where to go. You'd be blind out there. No to mention, it's dark. Your best bet is to wait until they get back to see if they found her. If not, you can go looking then."

"Get some rest Bell. I can stay up and wait for them."

"Okay but only an hour, tops."

He made his way to his tent and after thinking about the endless things that cud have happened to the blonde, he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

When Octavia woke him at midday the following day he had bags under his easy and sweat on his skin. He dressed quickly and went to see Raven. She was eating what little of her lunch she could keep down.

Bellamy pulled open the tent door and cautiously walked in. "Hey."

"I'll get my stuff." Raven strained and tried to get out of bed.

He placed his hand on her good shoulder and gently pushed her back down. "No. I'm not going to ask you to go out there again. You're hurt and you're exhausted. But I was hoping you could draw me a map, maybe some land marks that you can remember?"

"Anything I can do to help." Bellamy passed her Clarke's sketch book and a pencil. She began to draw and within minutes she had drawn some guidelines for him.

"Thanks. Get better, okay?"

"I'll try." She laughed as he left.

His next stop was Miller. And after convincing him to go with him he told Jasper he was in charge until he returned.

An hour after they left it started to rain and Bellamy cursed. "Her trail will wash away. There won't be any footprints to track."

"But there will be broken branches and snapped twigs, leaves pressed into the mud and blood or rocks, well hopefully not the blood but my point is, they'll be other ways to find her."

After Bellamy's hopes were raised they made it to the gully just as the rain became heavier. "Bellamy, there's a cave over there. We can rest there for a bit until the rain eases up."

"Okay but if it doesn't stop after an hour I'm going back out there."

"And I'll come with you."

"Bellamy?" Clarke whispered after hearing his voice. "Bellamy!" She tried to yell but her voice came out raspy and dry.

She could hear them enter the cave. She could hear Miler fall over and she could hear Bellamy laugh. She pulled herself up along the cold stone wall once again and tried to get them to notice her. Luckily, Miller did as he brushed the dirt off his knees.

"Hey, Bellamy." He placed his hand on Bellamy's shoulder and turned him around to face Clarke.

"Oh thank God." He almost ran to Clarke. He squatted down in front of her and he brushed the hair out of her face. He caressed her cheeks with his large hands.

"You're so pale." He whispered and took off his jacket. He slipped it around Clarke and she smiled weakly at him. "Where does it hurt Princess?"

"Right ankle. Head. Chest."

"Is it broken?" Miller asked as he passed her a bottle of water.

"Probably." She croaked before taking a huge gulp of water.

"Miller I need you to go and get warm clothes, food, more water and some of Lincoln's pain killer weeds. If we try and take Clarke back now it'll be excruciating. Make sure you tell everyone she's safe; especially Monty, I think he's a bit worried."

"Can do. I'll be back as soon as possible."

After Miller left, Bellamy sat next to Clarke and put his arms around her. She was shivering violently and he ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up in any way that he could.

"He should be back soon and then we can get you some pain relief." She looked up at him and he just melted. "But for now, how about a distraction?"

He cradles her head and kisses the worry out of both of their minds. She holds onto him tightly and smiles against his lips. "I'm glad it's you I'm here with because if Miller tried to distract me like that, things might have gotten awkward."

**A/N: Please review. It really helps me out :) xx**


End file.
